Woozie
Nota: Este artículo trata sobre el personaje. Para la misión, véase Wu Zi Mu (misión). Wu Zi Mu (también conocido como "Woozie" para sus amigos) es un importante personaje de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. James Yaegashi hace la voz de Wu Zi Mu. Woozie es el líder de los Mountain Cloud Boys, y es el Dai Dai Lo de las Triadas de San Fierro. Tiene un apartamento en Chinatown (San Fierro), y es el dueño de una casa de apuestas que se encuentra en la planta baja del mismo edificio. Dirige el Casino Four Dragons (Las Venturas), con Carl Johnson y Ran Fa Li como socios. Es un personaje muy importante en el transcurso del juego, ya que ya que está muy unido a Carl Johnson y se refiere a él como un amigo personal. Historia Campo de San Andreas Carreras ilegales Carl Johnson realiza una serie de trabajos con Catalina, que consisten en varios robos a establecimientos en los pueblos del campo. Posteriormente, recibe una llamada de Cesar Vialpando, quién demuestra estar muy entusiasmado por móvil, y le explica a Carl que puede participar en carreras ilegales para ganar dinero y hasta divertirse. CJ decide participar junto a Cesar, y se dirige hacia el lugar de la carrera. Wu Zi Mu se presenta Después del pequeño retraso de Cesar, la carrera empieza y corren cuatro personas, CJ y otros tres corredores. Carl vence, y los otros corredores van a hablar con él al final de la carrera. Aquí, Wu Zi Mu se presenta a Carl amablemente, y le recompensa un ZR-350 negro y 5.000$ por haber ganado la carrera, diciendo que es un hombre que paga sus apuestas. También le da una tarjeta de visita, y le dice que vaya a verle si se pasa por San Fierro alguna vez. La primera impresión de Carl Johnson acerca de Wu Zi Mu es bastante rara, ya que a la hora de darle la mano para presentarse, lo hace hacia otro lado, y CJ ni se inmuta, lo que le deja desconcertado. Justo después de esta carrera, Carl participa en otra con el coche regalado por Woozie y también triunfa; su única recompensa es una propiedad en San Fierro, más precisamente un garaje en Doherty. Cuando Carl llega a San Fierro, hace un par de cosas por la ciudad. Entonces, recibe una llamada de Woozie, quién le invita a su apartamento para conversar acerca de quien es y que hace. Mountain Cloud Boys CJ va al apartamiento, para conocer mejor a Woozie. Allí, Woozie dice todo sobre sus negocios: sobre ser un Dai Dai Lo de la triada, y líder de los Mountain Cloud Boys; también dice que en los últimos tiempos tiene problemas con los Vietnamitas. Luego, decide ir junto a Carl junto a una reunión de negocios entre los Mountain Cloud Boys y los Blood Feathers, otra de las triadas de San Fierro. San Fierro Trás hacer todos los robos junto con Catalina, Cesar Vialpando llama a Carl Johnson para informarle de que habrán carreras callejeras en el campo, y que podrían ganar un buen dinero participando. CJ se dirige hacia allí, y poco después llega su rival de carrera, que es nada más nada menos que Wu Zi Mu. Éste se presenta a CJ, y empeza la carrera. Carl gana la carrera y Wu Zi Mu le da el dinero de la recompensa, y un coche ZR 350 negro, con el que Carl participará en una carrera contra Catalina poco después, y en esta segunda carrera ganará un garaje en Doherty, y es por ahí que empeza a establecerse en San Fierro. Pasado un tiempo, Wu Zi Mu llama a Carl y lo invita a su casa, un apartamento en Chinatown, dónde posee una casa de apuestas en la planta baja y vive arriba. CJ va allí ellos hablan, hasta que Woozie lo llama para que vaya con él a un almacén de la Triada, al llegar allí veen que hay un caos: Coches destrozados, aliados muertos y el local lleno de fuego. Un hombre se escondió en un garaje, y éste habla con Woozie para informarle de que los vietnamitas han venido a hacer una guerra con ellos. Trás esto, llegan más Vietnamitas y CJ se encarga de abrir camino hacia fuera protegiendo a Woozie. CJ logra eliminar a todos y los dos montan en un coche para huir rápidamente de allí. Pero al salir, aparecen dos coches de los Vietnamitas que les disparan. CJ conduce mientras que Woozie dispara, y los dos explotan a los vehículos enemigos. CJ deja a Woozie en su apartamento y éste sube, mientras que CJ se va. Luego de todo esto, CJ vuelve a pasarse por la casa de Woozie más veces, en las que está el Shuk Foo Ran Fa Li con su fiel ayudante, y les ayuda CJ en muchas ocasiones, entre ellas se dirige al Aeropuerto de San Fierro para recoger un coche, aunque los Vietnamitas le tienden una trampa logra llegar a un garaje y guardar el coche. Una otra ocasión fue que tuvo que ir en un Rancher señuelo para atraer a los enemigos que querían liquidar a Ran Fa Li, y logra que éste salga sin un rasguño. Algunos días trás la salida de Ran Fa Li, Woozie le pide a Carl que vaya a un barco Vietnamita para ponerle un micrófono. Al principio CJ no quería hacerlo, pero cuando Woozie le cuenta que es ciego, CJ decide hacerlo al instante. Con éxito, CJ logra hacerlo y vuelve al apartemento de Woozie. Allí, lo pilla saliendo para negocios sobre un casino en Las Venturas, pero lo llama su ayudante para informarle de que llegó un barco vietnamita a San Fierro y que va a hacer una pasada en Helicóptero para investigar. Carl decide ir para que Woozie no se preocupe, y vuelan hacia el barco. Pero un enemigo lanza un cohete y explota el helicóptero, aunque milagrosamente CJ sale ileso, pero pierde todas sus armas menos el cuchillo. CJ sube al barco y pilla a algunos por detrás, con el cuchillo, y roba sus armas. Logra llegar al interior del barco, dónde rescata a rehenes y sube al puente, dónde elimina a Snakehead (el capitán) y sale con los rehenes en boyas. Trás esto CJ queda un tiempo sin hablar con Woozie, hasta que éste lo llama desde Las Venturas. Las Venturas Woozie no solo es el lider de las triadas chinas, si no que es la persona que dirige el Casino Four Dragons , y junto con CJ intentaran planear un robo al casino enemigo, el Casino Calígula. Paralelamente a esto, CJ ayuda a Woozie en el casino, y se convierte en socio del casino junto con Ran Fa Li. Para planear bien el robo al casino Calígula, necesitan varias cosas: Los planos del casino (Archictectural espionage), Tarjeta de seguridad (Key to Her Heart y citas con Millie Perkins) Destruir los sistemas de energia (Dam and Blast) 4 HPV1000 (Cop Wheels) y 1 Securicar (Up, Up, and away!). Despues de esto, CJ efectua el robo al casino Calígula (Breaking the Bank at the Caligula) y dejan de verse por un tiempo. Los Santos En Los Santos, Woozie solo aparece en la mansión de Madd Dogg (Riot) para ver el juicio de Tenpenny y más tarde, en la casa de los Johnson, junto a más amigos de Carl. Misiones en las que aparece *Wu Zi Mu *Mountain Cloud Boys (jefe) *Ran Fa Li (jefe) *Lure (jefe) *Amphibious Assault (jefe) *The Da Nang Thang (jefe) *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom *Fender Ketchup (jefe) *Explosive Situation (jefe) *You've had your chips (jefe) *Architectural Espionage *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *Riot *End of the line Category: Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas